Mall Muffin Madness
by PUNX13
Summary: First fic! Erik goes to the mall and meets my friend and I, Skye and Kaoru. Madness ensues! R&R PLZ! No Flames!
1. The Beginning

1Hi! This is my first time writing, so plz be nice. And REVIEW! PLZ! All flames will be used to heat my home.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not even the title. PhantomOfThePunjab came up with it.

Once, using her magical authoress powers, Erik got dumped at the mall. Quite literally as it seems. He stood up by the entrance.

"Where am I?" asked Erik rather stupidly for the genius phantom. I mean really, he didn't see the huge sign that rather obviously stated 'Mall'?

"I guess I should go in, oh my gosh! It's Christine!" he shouted as he ran really, really fast that wasn't physically possible, but come on, its Christine, or so he thought.

"Oh my gosh! It's you! I thought you left me! For a fop! But now you're here! Now! With me!"

"Ummm...who are you? I don't know you." said the Christine look-alike.

"Of course it's me! I'm Erik! Oh, wait, you're not Christine...Sorry!" and with that Phantom tore off into the nearest store, which just happened to be Sam Goody. You never know what could happen there.

"_Phew! That was a close one. I almost didn't get away," _Erik thought. "_Wait, what's that?"_

He came across a really big tent. So, naturally, he had to poke it. And poke it and poke it and poke it.

"Owwwwwwwwwww! Stop doing that! That hurts!" Just then two girls poked their heads out.

"What do you want?" asked the one girl with brown hair, and actually had bangs. There was a small tiger perched on her shoulder.

"Yeah, we were eating pocky, but nooooo, you have to come up and poke us." said the smaller blonde one with a doll that had a demonic glow to it. Erik should just run away now and save himself from the terrors that await him.

"_Oh no! It's them! From the Chinese Restaurant! I hope they don't remember me! What should I do?" _ Erik was too busy thinking to realize they were packing up the tent and then storing it in thin air.

WHACK! (A/N I know, lame) Kaoru, the brown haired one belonged to the Big Hammers That You Can Pull From Thin Air That Only Girls Can Really Do, or BHTYCPFTATOGCRD, or better yet, the Big Hammer Club.

"Why'd you do that?!" screamed Erik.

"Well, you were just sort of zoning out, so I just sort of did it." reasoned Kaoru. Skye, the blonde one just shook her head in agreement.

"We also want to know if you'll go to get muffins with us." Skye asked. However, Erik had no time to answer as Kaoru dragged him away.

"MUFFINS!" Kaoru screamed and turned many heads. The whole mall stared at her, which she didn't notice. So off they went, to Kaoru's favorite muffin place, Meg's Muffins. They had the best muffins ever! So they had a hard time picking out a muffin.

"I want a chocolate muffin with extra chocolate please," Kaoru plainly stated as if she said it every Friday. (A/N she did)

"I'm not hungry, so I'll just get some coffee. Kao, do you think I should get the regular coffee, or iced-coffee?" Skye asked.

"Go for the iced-coffee. It's caffeinated and cold. Really good. So go for that. It's really good."

"O.K. I will. Thanks," Skye said and asked the guy who worked there for it.

"So, what will you get, Erik? You should get a muffin. They're really muffiny." Kaoru told him. Erik was busy looking at the muffin choices when they heard a lot of screaming and squealing.

"Oh no!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's the phan-girls! Run Erik, run! Before they get you!" Kaoru shouted to him before grabbing Skye and running to the Teen Center for safety. Erik tried to follow so he didn't get trampled. (A/N Erik is 17 in this story) Which, of course, didn't work.

"Erik, I love you, will you marry me?" was one thing Erik heard too often.

"Get off me! I have to go some where and find the authoress so I can stop her from doing this to me!" Erik shouted as he shook off the last phan-girl.

"I'll let you out eventually, after my muffin" the brown-haired authoress said. Then she left to get another muffin because some horrible random phan-girl ate it. They ate her muffin. She will take care of that with the punjab she borrowed coughstolecough from Erik. But that's another story. So, on with the madness!

"KAORU! SKYE! WHERE ARE YOU!?! I NEED TO FIND YOU!" Erik shouted so he could avoid getting attacked by phan-girls again. He then noticed the trail of Teen Center signs so he decided to fallow it. Which, for once, was a good idea.

"There you are Erik, I thought you were past the point of no return by being crushed to death by the phan-girls," Kaoru said as he opened the door to the Teen Center. She was sitting on a bean-bag chair. Skye was nowhere to be seen. On the couch were Emaleth and Rei.

"Erik! I thought you were killed by the phan-girls. This is a surprise,." Emaleth stated.

"Wait, you're here? Why?" Erik asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, well, I know Kaoru, so I am here. Besides, it's Friday, so we're always at the Teen Center. That's how Kaoru knows it." Emaleth said, bored that she had to explain her connection with Kaoru. (A/N I really do know her.)

"By the way, you have to sign in," Rei said while pointing to a sign- in board that said all their names. He signed in as O.G.

"You should wear a mask or something to hide from the phan-girls...Oh, wait. Sorry," Kaoru said. She had temporarily forgotten he already had a mask.

"Anyway, where is Skye? She's not here, and I didn't see here when I was running from the phan-girls. So where'd she go?" Erik asked, not knowing what he had gotten himself into.

"She-oh wait, here she is now!" Kaoru said as Skye ran through the door. She dumped something on the table then fell alseep on another bean-bag chair.

"She got really, really hyper from the coffee. So I sent her to Sam Goody to get Japanese soda," Kaoru said to the phantom as she grabbed two out of the bag. She gives one to Erik and opens hers easily. It's the kind where you pop the ball through to get to the soda. Erik, on the other hand couldn't.

We all know this won't end well...

To Be Continued...


	2. MUFFINS!

Hi, PUNX13 here to thank PhantomOfThePunjab,Skye, and Jiroxys-Deoxys for reviewing! They all get cookies!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own PotO. No matter how much I want it, I never will get it. Skye even helped me write it!

Erik was trying to pop through the ball and couldn't do it. He tried with all his might, and still couldn't do it.

"Here, let me," Kaoru said as she took it and easily opened it. Erik just stood there in shock.

"What? I just do it like every Friday. Here you can open Skye's. Just push really hard," Kaoru explained as she handed him a bottle.

"Like this?" asked the phantom. He pushed really hard and the ball came out. Then the soda came out and drenched him completely. And it got in his eyes. And it burned, really bad.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Erik screamed as he ran around in circles.

"It burns! Help!" Erik yelled. Kaoru then dragged him to the sink and turned on the water and rinsed his face so that the burning stopped.

"Hey, I stopped burning; how did you do it?" Erik asked Kaoru.

"That has happened before. I know what to do," Kaoru told Erik. She then took a long swig of her own soda that was still full and not fizzed out of the bottle. Just to annoy Erik.

"We should go to Hot Topic! I want to get some hair dye. So lets go!" Once again, Kaoru dragged Erik to someplace. She then reached out an arm and grabbed Skye who was bouncing off the walls and proceeded to drag them to Hot Topic. They walked in.

"Hey! I think I like this place! It's dark and has black things in it. Cool!" Erik walked around and liked the way the store was dark.

"Hey, Erik! Come here! I found something for you!" Kaoru was holding up a chunk of fake dyed hair that looked real. She was wearing a purple one and Skye had a pink one.

"This blue one would match so well!" Kaoru shouted and then ran to buy it. She then put it in his hair.

"And now off to Sam Goody to buy Pocky!" Kaoru shouted and she and Skye ran to Sam Goody.

"What is Pocky?" Erik asked.

"Gasp! You don't know what Pocky is? Kaoru, can you believe it?" Skye shouted.

"Gasp! How!?! That's like impossible! How did you survive?!?" Kaoru screamed. They then went on to tell him about the wonders of Pocky and how great it is, and how they were obsessed with it. They dragged him to the store. They accidentally bumped into someone at the Pocky part.

"Oh! I'm sorry! We didn't mean to hurt you!" Kaoru said as she helped up someone off the floor.

"You could say something, Erik."

"Erik! You mean Erik from the Phantom of the Opera!?!" the girl shouted.

"Yes, that is me," Erik sighed.

"It's my life dream to burn Raoul's hair! Don't you ever want to do that?" the girl asked.

"Yes! That's my life dream too! What's your name?" Kaoru shouted really load, earning the glare of many people.

"My name is Alex. We could be friends and plot Raoul's hairy demise together!" Alex said happily that she found someone who would help her burn Raoul's hair.

"My friend Skye would also like to help. Wait, where is she? I shouldn't have let her have that coffee," Kaoru said, angrily looking around only to see Erik staring at the Christine look-alike.

"Snap out of it! We have a code red! Code Red! Skye is missing! Who knows what havoc she could wreak! We have to find her! Haku (A/N That's Kaoru's tiger) try to see if you can get her scent!" Kaoru screamed in distress because her friend was missing and on a coffee-high. She shuddered again remembering what happened last time. Bad memories. Very bad indeed.

"Let's check the book store first!" Kaoru shouted as she and Alex dragged Erik to the book store. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! She's not here! We have to find her- wait, is that a book of all the pokemon ever? Look! There's an Eevee! They're so cute! I'm an Eevee according to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team Blue! That's like my favorite pokemon other than mudkip! Alex! Look! Every pokemon ever created!" Kaoru shouted amazingly in one breath.

"EVERY POKEMON! EVER!?! LET ME SEE!" Alex shouted as the two girls temporarily forgot the mission.

"Umm...It's not like it's any of my business, but, shouldn't we be looking for Skye?" Erik asked, not really sure why he was remembering that anyway. Maybe it was because he hadn't said anything in awhile. Oh well.

"You're right! We forgot!" Alex yelled, angry that she had forgotten about such an important mission.

"Well, she's not here, so we should look somewhere else. How about the candy store?" Kaoru asked Alex. Once again Erik was staring at the Christine look-alike.

"Yeah. She might be there." They went to look for Skye. And they found her there. She was in the gummy aisle, sleeping. Guess the sugar high ended. So, Kaoru went over to her and kicked her really hard.

"O.o OOOOOOOOOOOOK. That was really unnecessary," Erik and Alex both said at the same time.

"I know. I just wanted to do it. After all she put us through. She deserved it." Kaoru said bluntly as she hoisted Skye on her back in a piggy-ride.

"We better go to the Teen Center. She can sleep on the couch. We can watch T.V. while we're waiting. OK?" Kaoru asked as she started walking to the Teen Center.

"Well, it's not like I have anything better to do." Alex said with a sigh and followed Kaoru.

"Well, it's not like I want to be here anyway. What harm can it do?" Erik said.

SPLAT!(A/N still lame) Kaoru had thrown a muffin at Erik while carrying Skye and dodging Alex. She even only hit the non-masked side of his face. Just then the authoress walked by laughing maniacally and eating a muffin. Oh, she loved her job.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked with fake sweetness. Alex knew enough to get out of the path between her and Erik. Erik shrunk and awaited Kaoru's wrath. It was legendary to those who have actually seen her angry. Kaoru only smirked as she...

To Be Continued

Ohh, I love cliffys! You'll just have to wait and keep reading to find out what doom awaits Erik.

If you want to be in the story, just review. Give me your name and short description of your personality. R&R PEOPLE!

Kaoru: I like this story.

Erik: I don't! Everything bad happens to me.

PUNX: We'll have a special appearance with Raoul. Alex, Kaoru, get your flamethrowers ready!


	3. Six Flags pt 1

1PUNX13 here again. Thanks to everyone who read this, and special thanks to Eirk's Lonely Angel, a new reviewer! Here we go again!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own Six Flags either.

Kaoru only smirked as she walked closer. Erik drew back in fear.

"I'll give you 10 seconds," she said.

"Really?"

"No. Now run. Run far," Kaoru said as her eyes turned red. Erik ran as fast as he possibly could. Too bad no one could escape Kaoru's wrath. Alex only heard the screams of Erik and Kaoru's evil laughter. Kaoru came back dragging an unconscious Erik along.

"Huh? Where am I? Who are you? Where's Kaoru?" Skye asked groggily as she woke up.

"You're outside the muffin place. I'm Alex, and Kaoru was just beating up Erik," Alex explained as she helped Skye up.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'VE JUST WON A FREE TRIP TO SIX FLAGS FOR 4 PEOPLE! HERE ARE THE TICKETS!" a random person told them. He shoved the tickets into Skye's hand and walked away.

"OK...Did that just happen?" Kaoru asked as she walked up. Erik magically was cured.

"What's Six Flags?" Erik asked, clearly confused. Again.

"It's...Wait, we'll just show you," Alex said as she dragged him away. Kaoru and Skye just followed.

At Six Flags

"IwannagoonSkullMountain!IwannagoonSkullMountain!IwannagoonSkullMountain!IwannagoonSkullMountain!Iwannagoon-" "Stop Kaoru. I have news for you. Remember the last time you and Skye were here?" Kaoru started twitching rapidly and Skye screamed and ran in circles. "I thought so. So for your cougheveryoneelse'scough safety, I've hired body guards. Here they are," the authoress said as she gestured to them, ignoring the the laws of physics she basically destroyed when she brought Erik there. Oh well.

"WOot! I call Zabuza!" Skye shouted really fast to Kaoru.

"I guess I get the normal looking one?" Haku asked.

"Well, define 'normal'. At least I'm better than Skye. She's crazy. I'm just an insane maniac that's a pyromaniac that loves water, and still manages to get straight A's. Is that normal?" Kaoru asked, "Well I wanted you anyway, because you're better than Zabuza."

"Umm...Thanks?"

"You're welcome!"

"No he's not! Zabuza's better!" Skye shouted at Kaoru.

"Nuh huh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nuh huh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nuh huh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nuh huh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nuh huh!"

"STOP IT!" Erik shouted, "No one cares! I'm going off with Alex now." He turned around and walked into someone. "Sorry."

"OMG! It's Erik! I'm Angel! He just said sorry to me! OMG!" Angel panicked. And then fainted.

"Ok. That was weird."

CLICK(Still lame) Erik looked down and saw that Angel had hand-cuffed herself to him.

"Now you'll let me go with you!" she said brightly.

"Fine, fine. As the authoress of this story, I don't really care."

"You're STILL here!?!" everyone shouted.

"Well, I haven't left," she said frowning, "I'm going now." With that, she vanished.

"Let's go!" Skye shouted. They split up and walked away.

With Kaoru and Skye's group

"I want to go to Skull Mountain!" Kaoru screamed and took Haku's and Skye's hands and started running. They were conveniently were 5 feet away. Once inside the cool, damp cave-like tunnel that you wait in, they saw something horrible that made them scream. It was Raoul.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" both Skye and Kaoru screamed.

"Awwwww. A kitty!" He squealed really load, making them deaf. He reached out to pet the tiger on Kaoru's shoulder. It suddenly turned big and ate him. Then Haku(A/N that's the tiger's name) spit him out with a look of disgust. He then went small and sat on Kaoru's shoulder again.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaa! That was so funny! Good Haku!" Kaoru and Skye giggled and laughed hysterically for a few minutes. They then walked away Haku and Zabuza fallowed. Once at the ride, they had some problems. Haku and Kaoru fit in the roller coaster. Skye and Zabuza, however, didn't. Zabuza was clearly too big and was squishing Skye, who didn't seem to care. The people who worked there were too afraid of him to say something, so they just started the ride.

Once they were up the first slow hill, Haku and Zabuza were starting to get scared. Skye and Kaoru were laughing like maniacs. They went down the first really fast hill and Haku clutched Kaoru's arm for dear life, while Zabuza was holding on to Skye with his eyes closed. Skye and Kaoru were still laughing. When the ride ended, they sat there for a few minutes.

"That...that was...AWESOME! Let's go again!" both Haku and Zabuza shouted. So they did, 7 times. They got kicked off after that.

"Let's go on the Run Away Mine Train!" Skye exclaimed!

"The Run Away Mime Train? What's that? Does it have mimes on it, or something?" Kaoru asked.

"No, It's MINE. Not MIME."

"MINE?"

"Yes, now let's go."

To Be Continued

PUNX13: To Alex and Angel, you'll be in the next chapter more. I hope I kept you in character. I tried.

Kaoru: That was fun! I want to go again! The cosplay chap will be after the Six Flags part.

Erik: Why wasn't I in this?

Skye: Quite whining.

Haku: Why was a tiger named my name?

Kaoru: Because it's a good name.

PUNX13: R&R People! R&R! If you want to be in it, REVIEW!


End file.
